I know what you really want
by bloodytear89
Summary: A twist on the night Mystique visited Logan. She visits Rogue first and feelings change. Yes it is pretty angsty in some parts. Of course I forgot a disclaimer! I don't own anything in this story just the idea.


Rogue was laying in her tent, curled up on her side as she tried to sleep. So much had happened in the past few days. To start with, the school was taken over. She kissed Bobby and got her hopes up when nothing happened, at first. To top it all off she almost died, she would have if Kurt (a.k.a. Nightcrawler) wasn't there. She heard the zipper on her tent slowly go down and she turned onto her back before she sat up and watched the figure zip it all the way down. "Bobby what are you doing here?" she asked her boyfriend who shushed her before he came in all the way and pushed her back down on her sleeping bag "What ar-" she was cut off when Bobby leaned down and began to kiss her. She tried her best to push him off before all of his memories would flood into her but nothing happened. "How?" she asked after they stopped kissing

"You can have anyone you want now Rogue, even if you are with me. I know you want someone else, but who?" 'his' voice got deeper and Rogue knew immediately that this was Mystique but she didn't stop her. Now 'John' was laying on top of her "What about me?" 'he' asked

"No" she could tell that tears were forming in the bottom of her eyes

She formed into Scott "It's always nice to have an older man who's had, experience"

"Please, stop" Rogue said her voice becoming shaky

"Come on, I'll take care of you" those words made her heart stop and hazel eyes looked straight into her brown eyes. 'He' smirked when she didn't say no and knew that she had gotten somewhere

"Get out" she said after looking over his face, it was eerie how spot on she was when she shape shifted "Now" she said sternly

"I know what you want" Mystique said shifting back into her normal blue self before walking slowly out of the tent. Rogue sat up and pulled her knees up to below her chin before she began to cry. She hated Mystique for knowing what she really wanted. What she hated even more is that she knew that Logan didn't have the same feelings for her.

"Rogue, are you ok?" came Storm's worried voice and she realized her crying had been louder then she expected

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said and waited for Storm's shadow to move away from the side of her tent

Logan heard Storm ask Rogue if she was alright and he began to smell something salty. She was crying. He wasn't sure exactly what she was crying about and decided not to go over and ask her. After Storm had left Rogue's tent he didn't hear anymore crying and he began to look over his dog tags again. He wondered why she had given them back to him. Maybe it was a symbol of her moving on. Which was true, she was going out with that ice-prick now. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the zipper on his tent was being pulled down slowly. Jean stepped into the tent and put her hand over his mouth before she slowly moved it away and began to kiss him. Things got a little heated and he started to pull up her shirt before he felt three familiar scars near her ribs. "No one has ever left a scar quite like you" 'Jean' said turning back into Mystique

"What do you want?" Logan practically growled

"I don't want anything but I know what you want" she whispered into his ear before moving back up so he could see her face

She turned into Storm "I missed you Logan, don't ever run away again" 'Storm' said with fake tears

"No? What about me?" her voice began to shit until Jean was laying on top of him

"I know what you really want" her voice became a little higher and now strands of white hair were tickling his face "Logan, please take care of me" she pleaded with a whimper. He stared up at her big brown eyes and for a second he forgot that it wasn't really Rogue. She smirked at his sudden hesitation which just bought him back to reality "Get the hell out" he said pushing her off of him. She was still disguised as Rogue and she winked at him before turning back and leaving. He shook his head at even second guessing his feelings about Rogue. He felt cool metal against his cheek and remembered the dog tags that he had been looking at only a few minutes ago. He ran his fingers over the numbers one more time. He waited until the camp fire was extinguished and the last of the X-Men were in their tents before he quietly left the confines of his tent. Quietly he walked over to the tent where he knew Rogue was sleeping. He listened carefully and could here her breathing slowly. Knowing that she was asleep he slowly pulled down the zipper to her tent. After watching her for a minute he placed the tags on the ground next to her before zipping the tent back up. Mystiques words rang in his head _"I know what you really want"_


End file.
